Recuerdos inolvidables
by demilylover
Summary: Booth Y Brennan se conocen desde jovenes,por un motivo deben separarse...pero luego de 12 años vuelven a encontrarse y a revivir todos aquellos recuerdos que tenian juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido,seguire con la otra no la dejare botada=)**

**Comenten si les gusta y si no tambien ;)**

-Estoy harta, esto se acabó!-le dijo enfurecida

-Bien, se acabó!-le respondió él en el mismo tono

Ella tomo su abrigo, su cartera y se dispuso a partir, abrió la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de salir.

-Pensé que esto realmente funcionaria-pero el no dijo nada, solo la vio marcharse

Su noviazgo había sido muy intenso, sus discusiones eran constante pero no había nada que no lo arreglaran uno besos apasionados. Compartían la mayoría de las cosas, siempre se divertían juntos y se amaban como nunca creyeron amar a nadie.

Ella era una chica segura, inteligente, bella, independiente, con un carácter fuerte y nadie le decía que hacer. No era popular pero no le importaba ya que nunca le intereso lo que los demás pensaban de ella. En cambio el era diferente, él era un chico apuesto, deportista, cariñoso, romántico, protector, caballero y seguro de si mismo. Todo lo que las chicas querían, pero el ya tenia dueña al menos hasta hace unos segundos.

Miró por la ventana, era una noche lluviosa y ella estaba ahí esperando por un taxi en aquella solitaria noche. Por un momento pensó en ir tras ella pedirle disculpas y decirle que la amaba y que no iba a perderla...no podía porque aún estaba dolido, su relación ya no era la misma, había cambiado desde el momento en que le dijo que se mudaría con su familia a Miami,¿como podía hacerle eso? , llevaban 9 meses juntos, nueve meses de puro amor, de un amor intenso, lleno de pasión, alegría, llantos y felicidad absoluta. Porque no convencía a su padre de esperar solo 3 meses mas hasta que ella cumpliera los 18 años y así no tener que alejarse, pero no, ella cuando tomaba una decisión no había nadie que se la sacara de la cabeza, era muy terca.

La lluvia la cubría, le caía por el rostro camuflando las inmensas lagrimas que le recorrían. Lo amaba pero no podía seguir así, lo amaba tanto que le dolía dejar todo aquello que habían compartido y creado juntos, todos esos recuerdos que tenia guardado en su mente. Miró hacia la ventana del apartamento y lo vio mirándola, bajó la vista y alzó la mano en busca de otro taxi, para su suerte el taxi paró y ella pudo marcharse.

Habían pasado dos días y ni siquiera se hablaban en los almuerzos. Ella esta en su mundo con sus amigos y con la ciencia. El también vivía su mundo, el deporte que le gustaba y las porristas que se morían por estar con el ya que estaba soltero, pero claro al el no le importaba.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta, iba sacando una por una sus camisetas y pantalones. Luego empezó a sacar las cosas de su escritorio...se quedo unos minutos mirando aquella foto que tenia enmarcada y que miraba todas las noches antes de dormir, eran ellos abrazados ,ella sonriendo y el besándole la mejilla. Se veían tan felices en ese momento, como si esa felicidad nunca se tuviera que acabar.

-Tempe...Tempe!-

-¿Que, que pasa?-dijo saliendo de aquella hipnosis en la que había quedado.

-El taxi ya llegó, debemos bajar las maletas.

-Claro papá, enseguida bajo

-Te espero.

Guardo la foto de ellos juntos y la de ella y su mamá antes de que subieron todos al taxi y partieron al aeropuerto.

Corría como si el tiempo fuera a terminar y claro el tiempo iba a terminar si no se apresuraba mas.

Llegó comenzó a tocar el timbre, pero nadie le abría la puerta, luego golpeo pero no había señales de que hubiera alguien ahí.

-Se fueron hace 30 minutos-le dijo una señora que lo había visto llegar

-¿Disculpe?

-Los Brennan, se fueron hace treinta minutos al aeropuerto-el la seguía mirando y tratando de regular su respiración por lo que había corrido-si quieres alcanzarlos debes irte ahora

-Gracias-le dijo y se fue nuevamente corriendo, pero ahora para alcanzar un taxi.

.

.

-''pasajeros por favor abordar la vuelo 815 con destino a Miami''

-Es el nuestro querida-le dijo su padre

Tomaron los bolsos que tenían y se subieron al avión. Ella miro por la mirada era triste y su padre lo notaba.

-Se que querías quedarte,...por Booth, pero teníamos que irnos.

-Lo se papá

-''Buenas tardes, señores pasajeros bienvenidos al vuelo 815 con destino a Miami, por favor les solicito que se abrochen bien los cinturones ya que el avión va a despegar, muchas gracias''

Comenzaron a abrocharse los cinturones y el avión comenzó a despegar.

.

.

Corría por toda las cajas preguntando por un vuelo de Miami, pero todas decían que debía ir a otra parte a preguntar

-disculpe-decía con la respiración entrecortada-necesito saber que vuelo sale a Miami ahora.

-Por supuesto-Ella comenzó a mirar su computadora.-El vuelo 815 esta despegando y el otro vuelo sale en 4 horas mas.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias-le respondió con una triste mirada.

Ella estaba ya en el cielo, mirando las nubes y recordando la primera vez en que se quedo en el apartamento de Seeley.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Russ voy a la casa de Seeley, le dices a papá cuando llegue-le dijo tomando una manzana para el camino.**_

_**-Si, si yo le digo-le decía mirando la televisión**_

_**.**_

**_._**

_**Tocaban la puerta de su apartamento**_

_**-Ya voy, enseguida-abrió la puerta y ella se le abalanzó a los brazos dándole un enorme beso.-wow ¿Que hice para merecer esto?**_

_**-Haz sido el mejor novio que alguien puede tener.**_

_**-Eso fue muy tierno, no lo pensé de ti-dijo riendo**_

_**-Eso no fue gracioso**_

_**-Para mi si**_

_**-No tendrás el beso que iba a darte-se soltó de sus brazos , se dirigió a la pieza, se tiro a la cama y él se tiro sobre ella.**_

_**-Te amo-le dijo y comenzó a besarla. Los besos empezaron calidos y tiernos, que luego se fueron haciendo más apasionados y ardientes. El se sacó la polera que estaba trayendo y siguieron besándose, luego la polera de ella se subía poco a poco a medida que aumentaban los besos y deseos, pero algo interrumpió ese momento. El celular de Brennan.**_

_**-Me están llamando-dijo levantándose de la cama**_

_**-No contestes-le dijo tomándola de la cintura para que no se fuera**_

_**-Debo hacerlo-le dijo con la respiración acelerada. Miró la pantalla del celular-Es mi papá.**_

_**-Debes regular tu respiración**_

_**-Lo se-respiro tranquila y contestó-Papá**_

_**-¿Tempe donde estas?**_

_**-En la casa de Seel, le dije a Russ que te dijera cuando llegaras**_

_**-No me dijo, bueno solo quería saber donde estabas**_

_**-Claro**_

_**-Dale mis saludos a Booth **_

_**-Mi padre te manda saludos**_

_**-Dile que yo también**_

_**-Seel dice que también te manda saludos-ella pone el altavoz**_

_**-Cuida a mi hija Booth**_

_**-Por supuesto Máx.-ella colgó. Ambos se miraron.**_

_**-¿En que estábamos?-le pregunto el**_

_**-Es esto-comenzó a besarlo otra vez, pero ahora el fue mas astuto y le saco rápidamente la camiseta a Brennan. Sus respiraciones fue aumentado y la pasión recorría todo el cuarto. Pero otra vez, fueron interrumpidos, ahora por la puerta que empezaron a tocar.**_

_**-ogggggggh ¿Es una broma?-dijo Temperance un poco cabreada**_

_**-jajjajaj voy a abrir**_

_**-No, ahora soy yo la que no quiere que salgas de la cama-se puso encima de el, Seel comenzó a reirse. Ella se paro rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta**_

_**-Yo abriré**_

_**-Hey no-le dijo corriendo tras ella. Tempe miro por el agujero de la puerta**_

_**-¿Quieres adivinar quien es?**_

_**-¿Tessa?**_

_**-Casi, pero no, es Catherine-se miraron un momento-ve ábrele estaré en tu pieza**_

_**Seeley hizo caso y le abrió a Catherine**_

_**-Hola Seel, ¿Estas ocupado?**_

_**-he...No**_

_**-Permiso-ella entró y se sentó en el sillón de la sala**_

_**Catherine se puso a conversar con Seeley y en una ocasión ella se acercó demasiado pero el la detuvo y le dijo ''yo amo a Temeprance'',Brennan se fue a recostar a la cama de el.**_

_**Cerro la puerta del apartamento y se dirigió a la pieza, ella estaba durmiendo con sus audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen. Se acercó a ella y le comenzó a quitar suavemente y sin despertarla los audífonos. Ella abrió los ojos.**_

_**-Lo siento no quería despertarte**_

_**-Tu música apesta, me hizo dormir-le sonrió y el le correspondió la sonrisa**_

_**-Llame a tu padre y le pregunte si podías quedarte esta noche conmigo**_

_**-¿que te dijo?**_

_**-mmm... ¿tu que crees?**_

_**-No**_

_**-pues es exactamente lo que...no dijo**_

_**-Enserio!-ella lo abrazó**_

_**Fin flash back**_

-Cariño llegamos-su padre la saco de su pensamiento

-¿Que?-le dijo recién reaccionando

-Llegamos, abróchate el cinturón porque vamos a aterrizar-ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Pasaron 2 meses sin contactos telefónicos, Internet, o mensajes de textos, nada. Ninguno sabía nada del otro. ¿Como una relación tan intensa podría acabarse tan rápidamente? quizás lo que lo hizo ser intenso hizo que se cortara todo tipo de contacto intensamente. Ambos tenían un gran carácter y ninguno quería ceder al otro. O también sabían que no podían estar juntos y no querían escuchar la voz del otro sabiendo que no se tendrían nunca mas.

Continuará...=)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siento la demora,es que entre al colegio =(,quizas me demore en actualizar,pero tratare de hacerlo seguido.**_

**_Bien ahí va el capitulo..._**

12 años después...

Miami 00:00 am

-Agente Booth,el sospechoso se dirije a una fiesta en la playa de Miami-se escuchaba por la radio

-Voy para allá

-Agente se cree que el objetivo del sospechoso está en esa fiesta,tiene que ir rapido antes de que sea tarde

-Dije que voy para allá, voy lo mas rapido que puedo

-Bien,cambio

Playa de Miami

-No puedo creerlo,Brennan gracias-le dio un afectivo abrazo

-Te lo mereces por ser una gran amiga Angela

-¿Me meresco una fiesta sorpresa en un yate barado en la mejor playa de Miami?

-Eso es poco a lo que te mereces.

-Eres genial

-Feliz cumpleaños Angi-la abrazó-Felices treint...-angela la interrumpio

-Shh, no lo digas

-Bien-dijo riendo

-Hey chicas, vamos a la playa,hicieron una fogata-le dijo uno de los invitados.

-Vamos Brenn

-Ire a tomar un poco de aire a la cubierta ¿si? enseguida voy

-Bien pero tienes que ir, o yo misma te vengo a buscar

Brennan se fue a la cubierta a respirar aire fresco y a pensar un pronto sintio algo contra su espalda descubierta.

-¿Me recuerda doctorcita?-lo recordaba,claro que lo recordaba,como no iba a recordar esa inmunda voz de aquel asesino que le habia destruido la vida a un monton de chicas jovenes.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto sin darse vuelta

-Vine a darle lo que se merece por haberme metido en la carcel,yo no le hice nada a esas chicas.

-Por supuesto que le hiciste algo, la pruebas no mienten y...

-Callese!,si no quiere que le vuele la cabeza en este mismo instante-le dijo subiendo la pistola hacia la cabeza de Brennan.

En la playa llegaron 3 patruyas del pararon la fiesta y comenzaron a mirar.

-Hey disculpen ¿han visto a este hombre?-le comenzaron a preguntar los agentes a las una foto

-Si yo lo vi,hace un momento se dirigia hacia el yate-le dijo un hombre al Agente Reinolds

-Booth! esta en el yate-le grito se fueron directo hacia allá

En el yate...

-Quiero que me pida disculpa por lo que hizo Doctora Brennan!

-Jamas te pedire disculpas,porque tu eres un sucio asesino-Brennan dio un brusco movimiento y lo golpeo en el rostro con la copa que tenia en su mano

-AAH! ¿que haces perra?-le dijo Brennan lo golpeo e hizo que la pistola de el callera-Esto me lo vas a pagar-se abalanzo sobre ella e hizo que se resbalara son los vidrios que habian en el piso y callera al pegò una cachetada y a Brennan le sangro el se defendio y le pegó con su cabeza a la de el.-AaH-logro quitarselo de ensima y comenzo a pararse,pero el la agarro del cuello y empezo a ahorcarla y reteniendola contra los fierros de la baranda que daba hacia el mar-Ahora te vas a morir y no habra nadie que pueda culparme por todos los asesinatos que cometi despues de salir de la carcel,incluyendo el tuyo hermosa.-Brennan ya tenia la mitad del cuerpo fuera del yate.

-FBI!-llego Booth apuntando con su pistola-No te muevas o te volare la cabeza Holloway

-Baje el arma Agente o le aseguro que la tiro hacia el mar

-A mi no vas a chantajearme-disparo contra el fierro cerca de el para asustarlo, a lo que el respondio tirando a Brennan hacia el mar

-aaH-gritó Brennan al caer

-Fue su culpa Agente-Booth le disparo sin pensarlo en la pierna,para hacerlo caer-AAH

-Arrestenlo-le dijo a los demas se acerco a mirar por la cubierta,y vio a la mujer sostenida de una cuerda en el agua

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

-Si estoy bien-dijo un poco fastidiada y sin mirar al Agente

-Le tiraré un flotador para subirla

-No,puedo nadar hasta la orilla,este yate está barado,queda cerca

-Bien-dijo Booth y se dirigio hasta la orilla para esperarla.

El la esperaba en la orilla, la vio salirse,pero no le veia el rostro porque estaba mirando hacia abajo tratando de sacarse las algas que se le habian pillado en el pie

-Dejeme ayudarla-la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a lo miró y quedo impactada

-¿Seel?-El estaba igual que ella, en una especie de shock

-Tempe-ambos se quedaron mirando hipnotisado uno del otro,no podian creer que el destino los uniera luego de 12 añ cortó aquella hipnosis.

-Cariño!-la abrazó con fuerzas-¿Ese maldito queria matarte?

-Ang,estoy bien

-Disculpe pero tendra que acompañarme al FBI para interrogarla sobre el asesino

-Claro

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto angela

-No Ang,disfruta de tu fiesta yo voy a estar bien,solo necesito mis cosas-angela se fue a buscar las cosas.

-Anda a mi auto,es ese-le apunto a la gran Suv negra-Espera,toma mi abrigo,no quiero que te mueras de hipotermia

-Sigues siendo todo un caballero Seel.

Sala de interrogatorios del FBI

-Señorita Brennan¿puede decirme que tipo de relacion tiene usted con el asesino?

-Soy antropologa forense del instituto Jefersonian,aqui en Miami,trabajo con cuerpos esqueletisados acausa de homicidios o suicidios,yo practicamente meti a la carcel a Patrick todos sus asesinatos

-Por lo que él ,quizo vengarse de usted por meterlo en la carcel

-Si

-Bien,eso es todo

-Gracias,por salvarme Agente

-No se preocupe-Temperance se paro dispuesta a irse

-¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa?...para que se sienta mas segura

-Si no es mucha molestia

-Por supuesto que no,este caso ya esta cerrado,no tengo mas que hacer

-Bien-Ambos saliero de la sala de interrogatorio.

Detras del espejo estanban dos agentes mirando la escena

-Booth es un maestro,siempre tiene a las chicas mas bellas

-El es un Dios

En el apartamento de Brennan

-Pasa

-No te preocupes yo solo vine a dejarte,no permitiria que te fueras en taxi

-Vamos pasa

-...Bien pero solo un momento-entro al apartamento de muy lujoso y con una gran vista a la playa de Miami.-Wow que vista

-¿Quieres Tequila?

-Oh no,es mejor que no

-Vamos,ya atrapaste al malo no tienes que trabajar y a demas me arruino la fiesta

-Solo una-dijo decidido

Luego de 8 tequilas...

-Nunca te olvide-le dijo Seel

-Tampoco yo...trabajas en el FBI¿porque no me buscaste?

-Tenia miedo...tenia miedo de encontrarte y saber que...podrias estar muerta,casada,con hijos o...que fueras lesbiana-ambos rieron

-Puedes descartar todas las alternativas,no soy lesbiana eso te lo aseguro,...no tengo esposo,ni hijos y estoy mas viva que nunca,metaforicamente hablando claro-el rio

-¿Por que no me llamaste?

-Pense que me habias olvidado,que habias pasado la pagina

-No te olvide, te envie una carta para tu cumpleaños

-No la recibi-se miraron un momento

-...¿Estas...saliendo con alguien?-se acerco un poco a ella

-No ¿Tu?-se acerco aun mas hacia el

-...Con Catherine

-Oh-ella se apartó de el-Consiguio lo que queria,estar contigo

-No ,ella no se aprovecho de que te ubieras ido,ella estuvo conmigo como amiga cuando tu te fuiste.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

-3 meses

-Wow ,es poco

-Después de ti nunca mas pude volver a tener una relacion seria con alguien, pero Cath me hizo ver que asi nunca iba a poder superarte.

-¿porque estas en Miami?

-Me iban a trasladar dentro de un mes,pero me vine antes porque estaba siguiendo a Holloway...¿Te alegra verme?

-Por supuesto que me alegra ¿y a ti?

-Siempre espere volverte a ver-se acerco como para besarla pero ella lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre los pectorales de el

-No,tu estas con Catherine no es correcto,yo no soy ese tipo de mujer-el le dedico una leve sonrisa

-Eres la Tempe que conosco,siempre haciendo lo correcto

-¿Eso es malo?

-No claro que no

Estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche y se hacabaron toda la botella de tequila.

_**Gracias por leer=) comenten**_


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido de la cafetera lo despertó.Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa

-Dios mi cabeza!-se quejo poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza

-¿Te duele mucho?-le dijo ella desde la se dio vuelta para mirarla,estaba con una falda negra que comenzaba desde su cintura y llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla decorada con un gran cinturon negro,una camisa blanca semi abierta y unos zapatos de los cafes.

-Si-bajó su cabeza y la sostuvo con sus manos

-Toma-le dijo entregandole el café.El levanto la cabeza y le recibio el cafe-¿que hora es?

-Las...-miro su reloj de muñeca-7:30-tomo un sorbo de su café

-No debimos bebernos toda la botella

-¿quieres que te de una de las pastillas que tomo cuando tengo jaqueca?

-Bien,dame lo que sea para que este dolor pare.-Se fue por un momento a su pieza y luego regreso con una pequeña pildora

-Toma-le paso la pastilla-tengo que irme al trabajo Booth,te dejare las llaves me las puedes ir a dejar luego al recomiendo que tomes una ducha antes de irte

-Gracias-el le sonrio

-Adios debo irme-se despidio con un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de que ella partiera a su trabajo,el termino de tomarse su café y se fue a la ducha a bañarse.

En el Jeffersonian

-Zack ¿que tenemos?-dijo subiendo a la plataforma y terminando de abrocharse su delantal

-Mujer,caucasica de unos 23 a 25 añ entere de que quisieron asesinarla ayer en la fiesta de Angela.

-Zack concentrate

-Multiples fracturas en los carpos y tarsos, las costillas 4 y 5 estan rotas como si las ubiesen aplastado.-En ese momento Angela subio a la plataforma

-Cariño¿como estas? ayer te estuve llamando toda la noche.

-No escuche el celular-dijo examinando los restos

-Estaba preocupada-la abrazó-...creo que definitivamente estas bien, hueles a tequila ¿con quien estuviste de fiesta?

-Zack ponle los marcadores al craneo,cuando este listo daselos a Angela para que pueda reconstruir el rostro

-Claro -Ella bajo la plataforma y Angela la seguia

-Brenn,Brenn tu vas a contarme con quien estuviste anoche, fue acaso ¿con el agente sexy del FBI?-le decia persiguiendola

-Angela deja de perseguirme-dijo entrando a su oficina

-Fue con ese agente ¿cierto?

-Bien, te dire-tomaron asiento en el sillon de la oficina-Recuerdas ese chico del que te hable,que nunca me he podido sacar de la cabeza.

-Si,Seeley Booth

-Es el agente del FBI que me salvó ayer

-¿Que?-dijo angela impactada-¿Es enserio?

-Si

-No puedo creerlo,despues de tanto tiempo

-Lo se

-entonces ¿con el estuviste ayer tomando tequila?

-Si

-¿Te acostaste con el?

-No

-¿por que?

-Tiene novia,Catherine Klein

-¿La chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de Seeley?

-Exacto

-Oh lo siento Brenn

-¿Que? no, no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo parandose apresuradamente del ese momento Zack entro a la oficina

-Estan listo los marcadores,Dr Brennan

-Bien,esto es para mi-dijo Angela tomando el craneo que tenia Zack en sus manos.

En el apartamento de Brennan, Booth acababa de salir del baño con una toalla en su cintura cuando sonó el timbre del fue a abrir la puerta.

-...Hola...¿Está Temperance?-dijo el hombre que estaba parado frente a Booth impactado por como se encontraba vestido.-Soy Paolo su vecino

-No se encuentra,ella esta trabajando,¿necesitas que le de algun recado?-se puso en forma intimidante

-No yo solo...queria entregarle esto-le mostro el chocolate que le traia-queria agradecerle por lo de la otra noche-dijo con una al escuchar lo ultimo se enfurecio un poco y se le quito la sonrisa que tenia.

-Bien yo se lo pasare- dijo quitandole el chocolate bruscamente

-Gracias,Ciao-Booth le cerro la puerta en la cara.

A las 10:00am Booth estaba entrando al estaba con Brennan en la plataforma y lo vio.

-Alerta cariño, bombon sexy del FBI a la vista-Brennan quito rapidamente la vista de los resto que estaba analizando y lo vio parado tratando de buscarla.

-Booth-dijo bajando de la plataforma

-Hey Tempe-caminaba hacia ella

-¿que haces aqui?

-Bueno vine a dejarte las llaves y...

-Es cierto

-Queria invitarte a almorzar

-¿Catherine no se molestara?

-No lo creo

-Bien,¿pasas por mi a las 14:00pm?

-Claro,nos vemos-el le entrego las llaves y la beso coquetamente en la mejilla-a por cierto,un vecino tuyo...Pablo

-¿Paolo?

-Si eso,fue a agradecerte por lo de la otra noche y te envio unos chocolates

-Eso es muy amable de su parte

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Sobre Paolo?

-Si

-No,debo trabajar Booth, adios-se fue y lo dejo ahi parado.

13: 00 pm, Booth esta en su oficina revisando unos papeleos de un antiguo caso, de pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrio y entro Catherine.

-Hola amor-Booth se sorprendio al verla ahi tan temprano

-Hola ¿que te trae por aqui tan temprano?

-Acaso no puedo venia a almorzar con mi novio

-Por supuesto que puedes, es solo que pense que iriamos a comer juntos mas tarde

-¿porque lo dices?¿ tienes otro compromiso en el almuerzo?

-En realidad si, me reunire con...

-no te preocupes, yo ire a almorzar con Maia

-Claro

-Bueno te dejo para que sigas con tu papeleo-le dio un gran beso en la boca-nos vemos a la noche en tu departamento,recuerda que hoy me quedare

-Adios

Brennan estaba con el papaeleo de la chica que habian encontrado y luego fue a revisar el cuerpo para ver si habia alguna pista que se le habia escapado.

-Zack¿encontraste algo?

-No Dra Brennan,aun no he encontrado nada-Brennan comenzo a inspeccionar nuevamente el cuerpo,pero ahora mas meticulosamente que las otras veces.

-Ahí-dijo apuntando a una de las vertebras toraxicas

-¿Que?

-Entre la vertebra T6 y T7 hay una especie de particula organica-Zack le acerco un lente de aumento-

-Creo que podria ser algun tipo de hongo-dijo Zack

-Si, es posible, dile a Hodgins que lo analise y luego me das los resultados

-¿se ira Dra. Brennan?

-Si, es la hora de almuerzo-dijo bajando de la plataforma en direccion a su oficina

En la entrada del Jeffersonian, Booth estaba terminando de enviar un mensaje de texto

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si

-Acaso ¿quieres venir a sacar informacion sobre el caso y llevarte todo el credito? Claro que si, eso es lo que hacen los agentes del FBI...

-Hey alto,¿que es lo que pasa contigo?¿Crees que puedes llegar e insultar a un Agente federal?-le dijo acercandose a el en forma intimidante

-Todos ustedes son unos malditos enviados por el gobierno

-Deberias callarte si no quieres terminar con una bala en tu cabeza

-No te tengo miedo, tu deberias tenerme miedo porque puedo enfriar tu sangre sin que siquieras lo sospeches-Booth ya se esta enfureciendo que...

-Dr Hodgins!-dijo Brennan llegando justo antes de que Booth explotara

-Dra Brennan,le estaba diciendo a este engreido tipo del FBI que...

-Hola Booth,eres puntual

-Gracias-le respondio el con una sonrisa calida

-Uds ¿se conocen?-dijo mirando extrañado

-Si, Dr Hodgins, tiene que ir a la plataforma Zack tiene una materia organica en las vertebras de la victima que quiero que vea, me llamas cuando encuentres de que se trata, ahora me voy a almorzar

-¿Vas a salir con este tipo?-le decia Jack con cara de no Brennan y Booth ya se iban.

**gracias por leer y por los comentarios, en verdad son muy motivadores y me hace seguir inspirandome=)**

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui otro cap, espero que les guste**

**gracias por todos sus comentarios=)**

Jack subió a la plataforma hablando

-¿Sabes? Brennan nos traiciono acaba de salir con un agente del FBI, ella sabe que no son de fiar, apuesto que la seduce y luego le saca toda la información valiosa y se queda con los créditos, malditos creídos

-Si yo fuera una persona que no te conoces pareciera que estas celoso de que la Dra. Brennan saliera con ese tipo, pero como te conozco lo bastante bien se que solo te enoja que sea con un tipo del FBI ya que los odias a todos porque una vez uno te quito a tu novia

-Eso no es cierto, es solo que creen que porque tienen placa y pistola pueden hacer lo que se les venga la gana con cualquier persona.

-Si claro, Hodgins

-Brennan me dijo que tienes algo para mi

-Si esto-dijo mostrándole el hongo que se encontraba en la columna de la victima, Hodgins comenzó a examinarlo.

En el Dinner...

-¿que desean?-dijo cortésmente la camarera

-Yo quiero una costilla de cerdo y arroz por favor y para la señorita un...-dijo mirándola para que ella dijera lo que quería comer.

-Yo solo una ensalada y un jugo natural de naranjas, por favor.

-Bien enseguida estará su pedido

-Veo que aun sigues siendo vegetariana

-Cuando decidí hacerme vegetariana no fue un juego

-Lo se

-y... ¿que has hecho todos estos años Booth?

-Bueno, cuando salí de la escuela me uní al ejército, estuve un par de años, luego trabaje como...como francotirador del país

-¿te arrepientes de ello?

-Absolutamente...y ahora trabajo para el FBI

-Eres un hombre de combate Booth-ambos rieron

-¿que hay de ti?

-Bueno, estudie antropología e hice un postgrado de Antropología forense

-No se te olvide decir que también eres escritora y muy famosa-dijo sacando el ultimo libro que había escrito.

-Compraste mi libro-dijo emocionada

-Bueno, vi. que todos en la oficina legan algo muy concentrados, quise saber que era y bueno me encontré con el ultimo libro de la famosísima Dra. Temperance Brennan-ella rió-Aun que creo que no le interesaban tanto el contenido del libro-ella se extraño un poco-si no que la biografía de la autora

-No digas eso, el contenido del libro es lo que lo hace interesante

-No te ofendas pero creo que ellos te ven como una científica sexy-le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Soy sexy debo admitirlo, pero lo interesante son los análisis antropológicos que indico en el libro... ¿vas a leerlo?

-Por supuesto

-A ti no te gusta leer

-Lo leeré si tú me lo autografías

-¿que?

-Quiero tener el libro con tu autógrafo

-OH no hagas bromas Seel-el solo rió

-Eres la mejor antropóloga del mundo que además escribe novelas que son unos best seller, ¿como no voy a querer un autógrafo tuyo?

-Wow-ella lo miro tiernamente

-¿quieres mas?

-No, con eso estoy bien, dame tu libro-el le paso el libro y ella le escribió ''Con todo el amor y cariño Temperance Brennan'' y su numero telefónico.

-No te preocupes te llamare-ambos rieron

-Eso espero.- en ese momento llego la camarera a traerles lo que pidieron

-Aquí tienen-dijo y le entrego seductoramente el plato a Booth luego se quedo mirándolo

-¿No tienes mas que hacer?-le dijo Brennan cuando noto como lo miraba-Servir otra mesa por ejemplo

-Si quieren otra cosa solo me buscan a mí, permiso- dijo y le sonrió a Booth. Booth solo rió

-¿De que te ríes?

-Te pusiste celosa-dijo con una media sonrisa

-No, no me puse celosa, es solo que esa niña tenia que ir a hacer su trabajo, no podia quedarse viéndonos como comemos

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te pusiste celosa

**_Flash Back_**

**Temperance caminaba hacia el escenario donde se ensayaban todos los actos del colegio, y vio a Seeley en el escenario hablando con una de las porritas mas hot de todo el colegio, él estaba apoyado en la pared y ella se reía de las cosas que Booth le decía, se moría de celos aunque a veces ella creía que ese tipo de sentimiento era sinónimo de inseguridad y ella era bastante segura de si misma, pero ahora tenia celos de lo que veía. Se acercó a ellos.**

**-Booth!**

**-Tempe!-dijo Booth sorprendido de la presencia de ella**

**-creía que estabas en entrenamiento**

**-he...si, es que yo**

**-Perfecto-dijo ella totalmente seria y se fue**

**-Hey! espera, espera no te vayas-la trataba de alcanzar**

**-¿porque me mentiste? pensé que la sinceridad estaba ante todo en nuestra relación**

**-¿por que estas tan furiosa?**

**-Porque me mentiste**

**-No es cierto, es porque me viste con Haylie, estas celosa-le dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro**

**-No seas ridículo Seeley, no estoy celosa, es...solo que, no me gusto que me mintieras para coquetear con otras chicas**

**-no estaba coqueteando con nadie**

**-No seas mentiroso, yo te vi! estabas ahí parad...-pero el la callo dándole un gran beso, ella lo empujo aun lado**

**-No creas que esta vez con un beso lo solucionaras tod...!-el la volvió a besar, pero esta vez ella se dejo llevar por la pasión.**

**El la comenzó a llevar contra la pared, sus besos iban aumentando la intensidad, Booth tenia atrapada a Brennan entre la pared, él comenzó a cargar su peso a la pared y esta se callo con ellos dos juntos, era una pared de obra, luego Brennan cerro los ojos y les cayeron unos tarros de pintura en toda la cara y la ropa.**

**-¿que sucede aquí?-en ese instante entro la inspectora del pasillo-pero ¿que significa esto?**

**-Oh señorita, Mcluhan... nosotros estábamos...**

**-Quiero que los dos se vayan a castigo, pero antes límpiense eso que tienen en la ropa, hablare con el director, quedaran suspendidos por causar un desastre en la sala.-Temperance se saco de encima a Booth y se fue furiosa camino a la sala de castigo. Seeley la siguió.**

**-¿y ahora que te pasa?-le pregunto **

**-Gracias a ti!, me mandaron a castigo**

**-¿a mi? Por favor lo dices como si no hubiera querido ese beso**

**-...**

**-A demás todo empezó por tus tontos celos**

-**te dije que no estaba celosa-dijo ella caminando a grandes pasos**

**-oye-le dijo Seeley tomándola suavemente del brazo para hacerla parar-mira yo solo estaba hablando con Haylie, desde que estamos juntos no me he acercado a ninguna chica y ninguna chica se ha acercado a mi...yo solo necesitaba interactuar con el sexo femenino.**

**-podrías haberlo hecho sin tener que ocultarme información**

**-OH vamos, no es para tanto-ella rió cínicamente**

**-¿sabes que? ¿Quieres interactuar con el sexo femenino? bien, eres libre Seeley Booth-dijo eso y sin mas siguió caminando**

**-No, no no, yo no quiero ser libre-caminaba tratando de alcanzarla, hasta que se puso delante de ella.-Yo quiero ser solo tuyo...quiero estar contigo para siempre-con su mano le saco un poco de pintura que tenia en el rostro.**

**-No vivirás para siempre, tú lo sabes**

**-tienes razón, entonces quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que sea posible, mientras vivamos, Te amo-ella deposito un tierno beso en los labios de él, luego se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a la sala de castigo...**

Al día siguiente, Brennan estaba en su oficina, revisando unos archivos del caso en el que estaban trabajando

-Cariño, me entere de que ayer te fuiste a almorzar con cierto agente del FBI-le dijo Angela con una voz picara y recién entrando a la oficina de Brennan.

-Hodgins

-Exacto, bueno el estaba un poco enojado porque dice que nos traicionaste a todos, ya que nosotros no confiamos en los de uniforme.

-Hodgins y sus paranoias de que nos querrán robar información

-Tu sabes como es él...tengo la identidad de la chica, su nombre era Joanie Mulray, 24 años, estudiaba en la universidad de carolina del norte, diseño

-Bien, Angela ¿sabes quien va a ser el agente que remplace a Marcos? para estos casos necesitamos un agente del FBI que interrogue a los sospechosos

-No lo se cariño, tendrías que preguntarle a Cam, ella sabe de esas cosas, yo solo reconstruyo rostro, cielo

-Bien, iré a preguntarle, necesitamos avanzar en este caso-dijo parándose de su escritorio

-OK, cariño luego me cuentas como te fue con el sexy bombón, jajajajjaj

Oficina de Cam

-Si, claro...seria genial que lo mandaras ahora...por supuesto-Temperance vio que Cam estaba hablando por teléfono, por lo que se sentó en el sillón tan cómodo que tenia.-Bien, perfecto, no te preocupes nosotros lo pondremos al tanto de todos los datos, OK gracias Ford nos vemos, adiós-ella colgó y se dio cuenta que Brennan estaba sentada en el sillón que tanto les gustaba a todos.-¿que te trae por acá Brenn?

-quería saber si vendrá alguna agente a hacer el trabajo que hacia Marcos, ya tenemos la información personal de la chica, solo necesitamos un agente del FBI

-Estaba hablando con el director del FBI, el que es asociado con el Jeffersonian, en 20 min. Estará el agente que remplazara a Marcos.

-perfecto, yo voy a seguir con mi trabajo-dicho esto se retiro de la oficina de Cam

Zac y Brennan estaban en la plataforma examinando la causa de la muerte

-Zac, ¿puedes enfocar el parietal de la victima y aumentarlo a 500?

-Claro Dra. Brennan.-Zac puso lo enfoco y luego lo aumento. Brennan miraba muy detalladamente.

-¿Vez ahí?-dijo apuntando con su dedo

-Es una fractura, muy pequeña

-Si, es una fractura con un objeto de punta pequeña pero contundente en cuanto al peso

-Dra. B, encontré en la ropa de la victima, nicotina, azucares, goma de mascar, cerveza barata, y cocaína.

-¿donde estaba esa chica?

-Mi conclusión, un taxipartys-Zac y Brennan se miraban sin entender-Es un taxi, especial para fiestas, por lo general pornos-Ambos lo miraron nuevamente-¿Qué? Un amigo me contó eso

-habría que investigarlo-dijo zac

-Cam me dijo que vendrá un agente del FBI a trabajar con nosotros

-Genial-dijo hodgins amargamente.

Pasaron exactamente unos 3 min. y por la puerta principal del Jeffersonian entro el Agente del FBI que los iba a ayudar con el caso.

-¿Eres el agente que nos viene a ayudar?-dijo Cam a penas lo vio

-Si, mucho gusto-se estrecharon las manos-Soy el Agente especial Seeley Booth

-Camille Soroyan, Medico Forense y la jefa del departamento de antropología. Mucho gusto. Ven voy a presentarte a todo el equipo.-Ambos subieron a la plataforma. Zac estaba mirando a la pantalla unas radiografías, hodgins esta viendo unas bacterias en el microscopio, Angela por supuesto se fijo enseguida y se sorprendió al ver a Booth y Brennan estaba de espalda a Booth ya que examinaba el cuerpo.

-Chicos, atención quiero presentarle al Agente...

-Booth!-dijo Brennan que se había dado la vuelta y lo vio. Se sorprendió

-OH no ¿es este tipo?-dijo Hodgins de mala gana ya que había tenido un encuentro no agradable con él

-¿Este es el tipo?-pregunto Zac

-Disculpen ¿todos ustedes ya lo conocen?-pregunto confundida Cam

-Si, al parecer este es el tipo que salio a almorzar ayer con la Dra. Brennan, que tuvo un desagradable encuentro con Hodgins y del que Angela no para de decir que es un bombón-le dijo Zac para explicarle.

-...Vaya, creo que me pierdo demasiadas cosas al estar todo el día en mi oficina-decía sorprendida camille.-En fin se los presentare formalmente, ay que este ''tipo'' Zac tiene nombre y es el Agente especial Seeley Booth.

-¿que tiene de especial?-dijo en susurro hodgins

-¿disculpa?-le dijo Booth, pero Hodgins no respondió

-Bien ella es...

-Angela montenegro mucho gusto-le dijo tendiendo su mano, a lo que Booth le respondió el saludo

-Zac es el asistente de la Dra. Brennan, Hodgins es entomólogo forense-Hodgins simplemente no lo saludo y Booth tampoco se acerco-Y la Dra. Brennan que veo que ya la conoces.-ellos solo se sonrieron.-Bien chicos, creo que ahora solo me falta decirles que mantengan informado al agente Booth de todo. Bueno los dejo.-Cam se retiro de la plataforma.-todos seguían mirando a Booth, cada uno a su manera. Brennan se dio cuenta de que eso le estaba incomodando a él

-Bien chicos volvamos al trabajo, Booth ¿me acompañas a mi oficina? te daré el informe de la chica

-Claro-dijo esto y ambos se fueron directo a la oficina de Brennan

_**gracias por leer =) dejen sus comentarios**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Les agradesco a todas las lectoras que me siguen y por sus comentarios **

Detective Emily Lockhart: gracias por todos tus comentarios, realmente son muy agradables y motivadores

brennangirl : gracias por siempre leer y dejar lindos comentarios

bonesmaniatikas: Me alegra que comentes que te guste el fic

CookiesChocolateCandy: Me alegra que te alla gustado tanto el fic, realmente fueron muy motivantes tus dos comentarios

EmilyD-07,Pimar,Andie Booth,karinalive: Les agradesco sus comentarios, son todos geniales

**Aqui va el cap nuevo, gracias por todo =)**

Brennan estaba en la oficina de Booth revisando unos papeles de la victima junto a él. Ella estaba apoyada sobre la mesa mirando los papeles, dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada de la oficina y Booth estaba mirando unos nombres en el computador.

-¿hablaste con el novio?

-Si, pero tiene cuartada, estaba en michigan por asuntos de trabajo el dia de la muerte de la chica-De pronto la puerta se abrio

-Seel vine a ver como...-Ambos se voltearon-¿Temperance?-dijo totalmente sorprendida

-Vaya, catherine hola, tanto tiempo

-¿que haces aqui?-le dijo un poco alterada

-Bueno, trabajo con Booth en un caso de asesinato ¿y tu?

-Yo vine a ver a MI NOVIO, ¿algun problema?

-No, ninguno-Booth solo miraba en silencio el dialogo de las dos mujeres

-Seeley¿podemos hablar?-le dijo un poco molesta por la presencia de Brennan-En privado-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Brennan

-Claro yo los dejo, tengo que irme al laboratorio a examinar unos huesos, adios Booth, Catherine fue realmente un gusto volver verte-le dijo sarcasticamente y con una sonrisa a lo que Catherine estaba furiosa

-Adios Morticia-Temeprance paró y se dio vuelta

-Oh por dios ¿aun lo recuerdas?, ya superalo Catherine aun asi fui mejor que tu, y lo sigo siendo- le dijo todo eso tranquilamente y se fue

-¿que hace ella aqui?

-Ya te dijo, trabajamos juntos

-¿desde cuando?¿porque no me dijiste?¿hace cuanto que te estas viendo con ella? ¿con ella almorzaste ayer?...

-Hey! calmate, mira no me hagas una escena de celos aqui Cath, nuestros problemas lo solucionamos en casa,ok?-le dijo ya bastante enojado,ella solo lo miro y se acerco a él

-Lo siento amor-le dio un beso en los labios-Es solo que tengo miedo de que te enamores nuevamente de ella-Booth se puso un poco tenso ante ese comentario

-Yo estoy contigo

-Lo se, pero es que te amo demaciado como para no ponerme celosa

-Quiero que me prometas que no me vendras a hacer una escena de celos cada ves que este con Temperance, es mi compañera desde ahora y trabajare con ella, prometemelo-ella dudo un poco antes de responder

-bien, te lo prometo, pero no voy a finjir que me agrada, porque tu sabes que nos odiamos desde jovenes

-Lo se,gracias

-que te parece si para arreglar todo este ataque de celos que me dio, vamos a mi departamento en la hora de almuerzo-le dijo coquetamente agarrando su corbata

-No puedo, debo interrogar a unos sospechosos, almorzare en mi oficina-ella bufó

-Bien, entonces me voy, adios-se fue sin siquiera despedirse

En el jeffersonian

-Dra B averigue lo que tenia la chica en la columna, es un hongo llamado _asperguillus ustus_ al parecer la victima tuvo contacto con la bacteria lo que hizo que esta se introdujera en el flujo sanguineo almacenandose en la columna y se formo el hongo.

-Muy bien Hodgins!

-Soy el Rey del laboratorio, nena!-Brennan lo miro-lo de nena fue solo un coloquialismo

-Lo se, bien ¿analizaste la tierra que tenia?

-No, aun estoy en eso.

-Volvamos al trabajo

Luego de dos horas...

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto tocando la puerta

-Por supuesto

-¿aun nada?

-No, hay uno que no tiene cuartada, estoy tratando de investigar mas a fondo

-¿ya comiste?

-No, iba a mandar a Charlie a comprar una hamburgesa

-¿que te parese Thailandes?-le dijo mostrando las bolsas con la comida

-Wow venias preparada

-Tu sabes que siempre estoy preparada-le dijo mostrando una agradable sonrisa

-Es verdad-le respondio con otra sonrisa

-y...¿Donde vamos a comer?-le pregunto mirando todo su escritorio lleno de papeles

-eh...¿que te parece en el suelo?

-Genial, es algo improvisado, esa es tu esencia

-Bueno, no me gusta planear todas la cosas-se sentaron y abrieron las cajas de thai y se las comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban

-¿Te cause problemas con Catherine?

-No, pero se puso bastante molesta

-No nos agradamos, nos odiamos desde jovenes, tu lo sabes

-Es exactamente lo mismo que me dijo ella

-Es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo

-¿como vas con el cuerpo?

-He encontrado una fractura en el parietal de la victima, tambien un hongo al que Hodgins identifico como _asperguillus ustus_, es un hongo generado por una bacteria.

-Vaya, son rapidos

-en realida este caso a sido bastante lento, hemos sido aun mas rapidos

-No me soprende tienen unas grandes mentes

-gracias...-se miraron por unos minutos, hasta que Charlie entro por la puerta

-Agente Booth, encontramos el paradero de la mejor amiga de la victima, se encuentra en una casa de asilo en la calle K y la 47

-¿Una casa de asilo?-dijo Brennan

-Trabaja ahí-respondio Charlie

-Bien voy para alla

-¿Te acompaño?-el la miro

-Me encantaria, vamos-se levanto y luego le dio la mano a Temperance para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

En la casa de asilo

-Buenas tardes¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?-dijo la recepcionista del lugar

-Si, buscamos a Mary Carlton-dijo Booth con tono bastante profesional

-Claro Mery esta en el jardin, nuetros queridos abuelos estan en una actividad recreativa-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-tienen que seguir por ese pasillo y doblar a la izquierda

-Gracias-le dijo Brennan

Pasaron por el pasillo y habia una puerta un poco abierta,Brennan escucho unos ruidos y comenzo a hacercarse pero derrepente un hombre grande salio desde dentro

-¿que hace?-dijo el hombre con una voz muy grave- no puede estar aqui!-el iba a tomarla del brazo pero Booth se interpuso

-No la toques grandulon, FBI-le dijo mostrando su placa

-Ella no deberia estar usmenado por ahi

-Estamos en una investigacion de homicidio, asi que si ella quiere busca pistas donde se le de la gana

-Lo siento pero no pueden entrar en esta habitacion

-Somos del FBI ¿recuerdas?- dijo enseñandole nuevamente la placa

-ni siquiera el FBI puede entrar, asi que es mejor que vallan a donde iban

-Booth, mejor vamos a buscar a la Srta Carlton

-Bien-le dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella y dirigiendose al jardin

Llegaron al jadin y vieron a un monton de ancianos y ancianas haciendo ejercicios de aerobica.

-Disculpe ¿la srta Carlton?-pregunto Brennan

-En seguida...Mary te estan buscando-Una mujer no muy alta, pelirroja, ojos verdes y piel color canela se les acerco

-Hola ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?-les dijo amablemente

-buenas tardes soy el Agente Seeley Booth del FBI, ella es mi compañera la Dra Temperance Brennan del Jeffersonian-dijo Booth

-¿Hace cuantos dias no vez a tu mejor amiga?-pregunto Brennan

-¿Por que le ha pasado algo?-les dijo preocupada

-estamos en caso de homicidio señorita Carlton

-Oh por dios-se tapo la boca con las dos manos y comenzo a llorar

-Necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas

-Por supuesto las que quiera

-¿que hacia Joanie aqui en washington?-pregunto Booth

-Ella habia venido a verme y a buscar una nueva universidad aqui en washington...le habian quitado la beca y estaba buscando una nueva.

-¿Se estaba quedando contigo?-esta vez pregunto Brennan

-Si, hace tres meses

-¿Crees que habia alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?

-Si, su ex novio Michael, desde que terminaron no la dejaba tranquila

, el no queria terminar con ella, un dia me conto que fue a su casa e hizo un escandalo y le arrojo un plato.

-Gracias, si necesitamos algo mas te buscaremos ¿si?

-por supuesto cuenten conmigo en todo lo que necesiten, yo solo quiero que...que atrapen al bastardo que mató a mi amiga.

-hasta luego-le dijo por ultimo Brennan y se fueron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Como siempre les agradesco los comentarios=) Lamento la demora es que he tenido muchas pruebas en el colegio, me estoy estresando ajajaj y apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar en una historia...Bueno sin mas preambulos aqui les vas el nuevo cap ;)**

.

.

Ya habia pasado una semana que Booth y Brennan trabajaban juntos. Tambien una semana de los incesables celos de Catherine.

-Creo que esto se tiene que terminar-ella paró de gritar y lo miró

-¿que?-le dijo calmando su rostro-¿Me estas dejando?

-Es lo mejor Catherine, nuetra relacion ya no funciona hemos estado discutiendo toda la semana

-¿Sabes porque discutimos? por ella!, ella tiene toda la culpa, desde que aparecio en nuestras vidas lo ha arruinado TODO!

-Catherine ya basta! deja de hecharle la culpa a todo el mundo por...-un golpe en la puerta se escucho en medio de la discusion. Booth fue a abrir, al abrir se encontro con Brennan frente a él

-Hola-le dijo ella

-Hola-le dijo suavemente él

- se que es un poco tarde, es solo que queria saber si...

-No es un buen momento...-luego aparecio Catherine

-¿Que hace esta perra aqui?

-¿disculpa?-le dijo Brennan enfadada

-eres una perra que no hace nada mas que coquetear con mi novio!

-Hey calmate yo no te he insultado

-¿sabes? realmente te hizo falta una madre Temperance, te ubiera enseñado a no ser una cualquiera.

-Basta Catherine!-grito Booth, y al instante Brennan le dio una bofetada a ella

-fue un error venir-dijo esto y se fue mientras Catherine aun seguia frotandose la cara por la cachetada que le dieron

-Tempe espera!-grito Booth y trato de ir tras ella, pero Catherine lo agarro del brazo

-¿No puedes irte con ella Seeley?

-Tu no me dices con quien debo estar-se solto de ella y se fue tras Brennan. Intento alcanzarla pero Brennan se habia ido corriendo y partio rapidamente en su auto.

30 minutos después...

Estaban tocando la puerta de su casa, no queria ver a nadie, queria estar sola, pensar, recordar, olvidar...solo ella y el silencio, pero seguian tocando la puerta, ahogando el completo silencio que habitaba ahí.Se paro del suelo frio en el que se encontraba sentada y caminó a pasos lentos.

Al abrir la puerta lo vio parado y con un rostro preocupado.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Vine a ver como estabas

-Estoy bien Booth, puedes irte

-Tu rostro no dice lo mismo

-Mi rostro dice''estoy cansada y quiero estar sola''-intento cerrar la puerta pero Booth la paró con la mano

-Necesitamos hablar

-Como sea-dijo esto y entro a la casa con Seeley siguiendola y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Se que necesitas hablar...lo sé-ella volteo y se lanzo en los brazos de él, llorando como una niña pequeña, él solo correspondio al abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda-Estoy aqui, contigo, estare siempre aqui...para protegerte-ella despego su rostro del hombro de Booth y lo miro fijamente

-Te extrañe-Seeley le tomo el rostro delicadamente con su mano y la besó,ella correspondio inmediatamente al beso tierno y calido que el le dio para hacerla sentir que realmente le importaba.

-Quiero estar contigo-le dijo al momento en que se separaron

-¿que hay de Catheri..

-No estoy con ella, todo se termino...yo no la quiero a la unica siempre amé y amo es a ti-ella lo beso tiernamente, pero él intensifico ese beso y lo llevo mas allá. Brennan se subio sobre la cintura de el y Booth la llevo hacia la _habitacion. Sin _dejar de besarse calleron sobre la cama y ahí desataron la pasion que habian querido repetir desde que se separaron...hace 12 años.

Luego de desatar la pasion encerrada que tenian ambos, el habló

-Te amo-le besó el hombro desnudo.

-Yo mas

-Esto fue increible, lo nesecitaba tanto, desde que volvi a verte solo necesitaba estar junto a ti

-Y ahora lo estas, nos tenemos el uno al otro-el solto una risita-¿de que te ries?

-Es solo que recuerdo la primera vez que dormimos juntos

-Yo tambien lo recuerdo

-Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida

-Era mi primera vez-dijo ella

-Lo sé, por eso lo hize especial

-Tenia 16

-no 17

-no 16

-Te faltaba una semana para cumplir 17

-pero aun tenia 16...

**__**

Flashback

-¿estas lista?

-Si

-No abras los ojos

-Esta bien

-No los abras ¿si?

-Bien! apresurate

-Listo 1...2...3-ella los abrio y se encontro con un pequeño yate barado a la orilla de la playa

-Wow es hermoso!

-Vamos a dar un paseo en este yate, solo tú...y yo-ella se abalanzó sobre el para abrazarlo.

-Eres genial-le besó los labios

-Lo hago porque te amo-luego de avansar hasta donde el horizonte los guiaba, Booth paro el yate en medio de la nada, se hacerco a Temperance que miraba el mar azul.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me gustas mas tú-le dijo mirandolo

-Lo sé soy irresistible-bromeo

**__**

-si, es cierto eres i-rre-sis-ti-ble-le dijo coquetamente y luego se besaron. Él comenzo a bajar hasta su cuello delicadamente,la pasion los comenzo a abordar a ambos y la temperatura empezo a subir...Seeley la cargo y la llevo a la habitacion de aquel lujoso yate .La recosto en esta y se puso sobre ella.

-¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-absolutamente, quiero ser parte de ti...-y asi se fundieron en una hermosa y profunda caricia.

Lo que sucedio ahí fue parte de las cosas inexplicables que suceden en el mundo,un suceso impactante para el universo y las galaxias,planetas,nebulosas,estrellas que lo conforman...una accion que jamas se olvidará, porque cuando amas a alguien y te atreves a sobrepasar los limites que pueden existir, el tiempo se desvanece y aquellas almas se vuelven una...

**_gracias por leer=)_**

**_Lamentos la fallas es que no se que le pasa a la pagina,no puedo arreglarla, se traga algunas palabras:(_**


	7. Chapter 7

Ya habia pasado exactamente un mes desde que Seeley y Temperance estaban juntos como pareja. Habian resuelto el caso de la chica; su mejor amiga la habia matado por entrometerse donde no debia...

Booth acababa de llegar al apartamento que compartia con Brennan...

El cargaba unas bolsas con comida y alguna caja con unos informes que tenia que revisar, muy incomodo trato de abrir la puerta...hasta que lo consiguio.

Al entrar se encontro con Brennan durmiendo en el sillon de la sala, un café en la mesita que habia ahí y un libro abierto sobre el pecho de Brennan. Dejó las bolsas en la cosina y la caja en el suelo...se hacerco a ella con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, le quito un mechon de pelo que tenia sobre la cara y le deposito un tierno y dulce beso sobre su mejilla...ella abrio lentamente los ojos y se encontro con el hermoso rostro de Booth mirandola con esos ojos color chocolate que la volvian completamente loca.

-Lo siento...no queria despertarte-le dijo suavemente

-No me importa despertarme si tengo una vista como la de ahora-ambos sonrieron-Me quede dormida, trate de esperarte pero estaba muy cansada

-No te preocupes...¿tienes hambre?-ella asintio con la cabeza-Traje comida vegetariana para que cenemos

-aww, eres tan dulce-le dio un pequeño pero apasionado beso.

Luego cenaron y se pusieron a hablar sobre el día de cada uno, ya que no se habian visto en todo el día porque no habia ningun caso.

Se fueron a la cama, pero no fueron exactamente a dormir...compartieron como siempre una noche de absoluta pasion desenfrenada,llena de amor,dulzura,fuego,delicadeza y todo lo que se les pase por la mente...una accion que solo dos personas pueden desarrollar y experimentar al tenerse el uno al otro...unas caricias que al producirse pueden poner el todo de cabeza y girar las maravillas del mundo...algo que haria que se produciera nuevamente el big-bang pero con mayor intensidad;una intensidad que acabaria con el mundo...por que eso...es AMOR Y ENTREGA

A la mañana siguiente desperto con el aroma de él, pero sin él...lo busco por la casa pero no estaba; se habia ido a trabajar.

Pasaba por el pasillo y vio una hoja blanca bajo la puerta, se hacercó, pero no era exactamente una hoja blanca si no que una carta dirigida hacia ella. La abrió y al leerla supo que su vida cambiaria en todo los aspectos...

.

.

.

Estaba sentanda en el café, esperando que llegara, tardaba muchisimo, estaba nerviosa no dejaba de mover una y otra vez su pie haciendo sonar el ahogado sonido de su tacon de 10 cm .Por fin llegó...

-¿que sucede porque tanto alboroto?

-Toma

-¿Que es?-pregunto intrigado Booth

-Leela-El la abrió y la comenzo a expresion fue cambiando a medida que avansaba, su rostro era de tristeza, como ella lo temia...

-vas a irte

-Aun no lo he decidido

-Pero se que es lo que haras,esto es grande Brennan, es algo que siempre haz soñado.

-Lo sé

-¿Cuanto tiempo dura la excavacion?

-Un año

-Wow eso es mucho tiempo

-Bastante, si

-Debes tomar una decision aqui dice que el vuelo es en tres días

-Estoy tratando de...

-Esto se terminó

-¿que?

-Debes aceptar, es tu unica oportunidad de descubrir algo realmente importante, estas cosas no se dan siempre seria justo que reprimieras tus sueños por mi...Nuestra relacion se termina acá

-¿De que estas hablando Booth?-preguntaba muy confusa

-Solo te ahorro el dolor de tener que terminar conmigo...te amo-se paró y se fue

-Booth...

.

.

.

Brennan se quedo ahí en medio del café, sola y con una herida abierta en su corazón

Le dijo a su padre, su hermano y a Angela de su viaje a Indonesia

Lo tenia todo, el trabajo que siempre soñó y la excavacion de la que queria ser parte, pero aun le faltaba lo mas importante...la persona que llenaba su corazon todos los días.

Lo llamó a su celular pero solo estaba la contestadora, luego a su apartamento pero nada, lo llamo exactamente 86. Decidio ir a su apartamento.

Cuando llego, Joaquin el conserge le dijo que Booth habia salido hace 2 horas

-¿No sabes donde fue?

-No, lo siento Dra Brennan

-Gracias

.

.

.

El día habia llegado, estaba en el aeropuerto despidiendose de su familia y amigos, pero Booth no estaba, le habia dejado un mensaje de la hora de su vuelo...

Se iba por un año y lo que mas le dolia era no despedirse de él

.

.

.

Fue un viaje muy largo y bastante comodo.

Cuando llego era de noche y estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. No vio a nadie esperandola dentro del aeropuerto, asi que salio al lugar donde se estacionaban los taxis.

Luego vio su apellido en un papel sobre uno de los hombre con capucha estaba apoyado sobre el. Se acerco

-¿disculpe, tu manejas este taxi?

-Si

-Yo soy la persona a la que buscas

-Te estaba esperando-se saco la capucha y Brennan quedo completamnete asombrada . Era Seeley

-¿Que...que haces aqui?-dijo aun sorprendida

-No iba a perderte y tampoco iba a dejar que te perdieras en la jungla

-Estas completamente loco-dijo riendo

-Estoy loco de amor por ti-luego se fundieron en un hermoso y romantico beso bajo la intensa lluvia...

**_FIN..._**


End file.
